


The multiple uses of Willam Belli’s big mouth

by spoky



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9948458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoky/pseuds/spoky
Summary: DISCLAIMER: This story is RPF, meaning that I use the star image of real people to tell a completely fictional story. It's not meant to offend or insult anyone. Please do not share my fiction with the people I write about on social media or otherwise. Thank you. (For full disclaimer, please see my profile.)





	

‘How do I look?’ Alaska asked once again and glanced down to Courtney, who was sitting on the sofa in her pyjama bottoms.   
  
‘Handsome,’ she replied automatically, smiling. Exactly like last time.

‘What if he-’ Alaska started again but didn’t get far before Willam interrupted her. 

‘What if what? He doesn’t like you? Bitch please, you’re everything the guy could ask for on such a short notice.’    
  
Courtney giggled at Willam’s words while Alaska just threw a slipper at him before noting in a slightly annoyed tone: ‘Fine, whatever, I’m out.’   
  
The AAA girls had been in Australia for a week now and had a couple more shows to do before Alaska and Willam would be returning to the US. Already the idea of them leaving left Courtney a little hollow, not only because she would miss them, but because she also really missed the US.   
  
‘I’m taking a shower,’ Willam informed her and she nodded, turning on the TV.    
  
Courtney and Willam were both stuck inside, Alaska being the only one having a date on the eve of lovers. A weird date for that matter, Courtney thought, but then considered Alaska’s track record with boyfriends and decided that the current candidate was actually a pretty normal guy. 

She heard the bathroom door close and wondered whether she would have time for a quickie before Willam would be back. She’d been horny since that morning but had not been able to find any privacy throughout the day. Now, however, she was alone and Willam probably would take his time in the shower. She grinned, turned the volume up on the TV and reached for her mobile for the secret archive of her favorite photos. There were some snapshots she’d screencapped from Twitter and Tumblr, but it was mostly a collection of shots she had taken while they were touring together. In some shots he was smiling brightly and in some shots he had the meanest look for being photographed when he really didn’t want to be. She chuckled and scrolled down to her favorite shot; the one where he was wearing just a towel and trying to cover his face with his hand. She smiled and took a better position on the sofa. She needed to be quick. 

  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could imagine him touching her, tracing his hand over her naked chest, over her collarbone and shoulders. She imagined him kissing her. On the lips, on her neck while playing with her nipples. She imagined how he would be gentle but firm with his movements. How he would make piercing comments that would make her laugh. Because sometimes he was smart, sometimes he was ridiculous, most of the time he was just fucking sexy. She pushed her pajama bottoms and briefs lower and grabbed her dick. She listened carefully that the shower was still running and then squeezed her balls. She was getting fully hard and while she knew that she didn’t have the time for a full exploration of her anus, she did tease herself by massaging her prostate through her perineum. 

She sighed and opened her eyes to look at the phone again. He looked so handsome. Edible. She just wanted to be fucked by him. Even if just once. It was kind of a life goal of hers. If she never got to do that she would die unhappy, she was convinced of it. Because some things you just had to do in life, such as surf, learn to drive a card, get absolutely hammered, and fuck- 

‘Never took you as an exhibitionist,’ Willam noted, interrupting Courtney’s thoughts.   
  
She opened her eyes in shock, grabbed her phone and hid it behind her back while lifting her knees up to cover herself. How the fuck had she not noticed that the shower had stopped? Probably because she could still hear it running. Willam had never turned it off.   
  
‘Why is the shower still running?’ she asked as she desperately did not want to explain herself.    
  


‘Oh, we’re out of shampoo and I came to ask if you still got some somewhere? Aaand as the water takes a while to get warm, I left it running,’ Willam explained and shrugged indifferently.    
  
Courtney did have extra shampoo in one of the hallway cabinets. She was also hard and in no condition to go and find that for Willam. Who stood in front of her in a towel. Dripping water onto the floor... Fuck. She closed her eyes in frustration as she was trying to choose between telling Willam that she did not have shampoo and explaining in which cabinet the extra bottle was, when she felt him take a seat next to her. Shit. 

  
‘Want help with that?’ Willam asked, his face so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her cheek.   
  
‘I… I...’ she stammered. Did she? She had certainly fantasized about Willam sucking her off once of twice, but it had never been in a scenario like this. Her scenarios tended to be more romantic.    
  
‘I won’t tell a soul,’ Willam encouraged. He turned Courtney to face him by guiding her chin with his fingers and then pressed a light kiss on her lips. Courtney blushed.    
  
‘It doesn’t have to mean anything,’ Willam grinned and Courtney worried her lower lip. She glanced at Willam. The man felt so good, hovering over her, taking control when Courtney just wanted to let go. He kissed her again, firmer this time, and Courtney nodded once. Yes. She wanted to. She just wanted some release and if Willam was offering…    
  
‘Yeah, ok,’ she whispered against Willam’s lips and could feel him smirking.    
  
‘Awesome.’   
  
He pushed her knees down and abandoned his towel to the sofa while moving to sit on his knees between Courtney’s legs. He grabbed the base of Courtney’s dick, grinned at her and then swallowed her entire length in one slow movement downward. Courtney gasped. It felt great. Willam was sucking and licking, and caressing her balls with enthusiasm. With acquired skill. Courtney stroked Willam’s hair and neck while he worked. She let her head fall on the sofa’s backrest and eyed the ceiling before closing her eyes. She could imagine him sucking her; holding her legs apart just like Willam did. Circling the tip of her cock with his tongue, exactly like Willam was doing. She could imagine his laughter and when Willam hummed a tone around her cock she sighed. Would he do that, she wondered. She grabbed Willam’s hair and imagined it darker, shorter. When she approached her climax she kept her eyes tightly shut and warned Willam with a quiet whisper of: ‘Coming.’   
  
Willam did not back off when Courtney shot her load and shivered on the sofa. She kept her eyes closed even after Willam had swallowed and taken a seat next to her. She was spent and a little ashamed. But Willam had offered, so it wasn’t like she had taken full advantage, just like 75%.    
  
‘So it’s Bianca, huh?’ Willam asked then and shocked Courtney out of her afterglow.    
  
She stared at him with wide eyes, lips slightly apart and wondered how the fuck the other queen had guessed that. Had she moaned his name out loud? No, she never did that, she was quite certain of it.    
  
‘How did-’ before she had time to finish her question Willam showed her the mobile phone he had snatched from behind her back.    
  
‘Cool collection,’ he commented, scrolling down in Courtney’s secret folder.    
  
‘Give it back,’ Courtney insisted and reached for the phone.    
  
‘In a second,’ Willam smirked and seemed to be typing something.    
  
‘What are you doing?’ Courtney asked, alarmed. She had a bad feeling about this.    
  
‘There, no harm done,’ Willam smirked and gave the phone back. She glanced at it and saw that Willam had sent a Whatsapp message to Roy: ‘I love you. Fuck me bareback?’   
  
She stared at the text on the screen in horror, she glanced at Willam and then… Then the two ticks on the bottom of the message turned blue. She gasped.    
  
‘You utter fucking cunt!’ she exclaimed at Willam and slapped him at his chest. Twice.    
  
‘Au, fuck!’ Willam swore and Courtney might have continued her violent attacks had her phone not rang at that very moment.    
  
‘Shit! WILLAM!’ she shouted accusingly: ‘What am I gonna say?!’   
  
‘Well, whatever you say, do not tell him the truth,’ he laughed and covered himself with the towel.    
  
Courtney threw an ugly look at Willam, took a deep breath and answered the phone.    
  
‘Hi Roy,’ she said and tried to appear normal: ‘Listen, I can explain that.’   
  
Roy was silent a moment before clearing his throat and saying: ‘Okay?’   
  
‘The thing is...’ Courtney started, but did not know how to continue. ‘The thing is,’ she tried again.    
  
‘The thing is she’s all ready for you if you want it!’ Willam yelled loudly.    
  
‘Shut up bitch!’ Courtney shouted and kicked the other queen. Twice. Willam groaned in pain.   
  
‘Is that Willam?’ Roy asked and Courtney thought she could hear a smile in the voice.    
  
‘I, yes. Yeah, that’s Willam,’ she answered Roy. She was flustered and annoyed, and angry! And at the same time it was so nice to hear Roy’s voice... She just wanted to sit there and listen to him talk. For hours.    
  
‘Is Alaska there as well?’ Roy asked and Courtney shook her head, before realising he couldn’t see her.    
  
‘No. No, she’s out. She has a Valentine’s Day -date,’ Courtney said and the date registered with her. Willam had truly screwed her over. Who sent that kind of a message to someone on Valentine’s day? Wait, was it even Valentine’s day in the US? What was the time difference? Then it occurred to her that Roy must’ve been alone as he had called. Why wasn’t he out?    
  
‘You... You’re home?’ she asked and threw a murderous glare at Willam who was making obscene gestures with his hands and face.    
  
‘Yeah, I was actually going to watch a film when I got your message,’ Roy said calmly.    
  
‘I… I’m sorry,’ Courtney said: ‘It’s Willam, he-um, he...’    
  
Willam was making gestures for Courtney not to tell the truth; not to share all the details.    
  
‘He sent that,’ Courtney finished and Willam made a silent gesture of shooting Courtney in the head for stupidity.   
  
‘Yeah?’ Roy asked and Courtney thought she could hear a slight undertone of disappointment.   
  
‘Yeah,’ she repeated and then decided to risk it. It was Valentine’s day after all. At least in Australia. ‘But he-um, he might’ve gotten it from me. Like, the information,’ she explained and grimaced as she realised how stupid that sounded.    
  
‘Yeah?’ Roy asked again and the voice sounded brighter somehow.    
  
‘Yeah,’ Courtney whispered. She thought she might throw up at any moment. She felt nauseous and nervous -- and she absolutely fucking hated Willam.    
  
‘That’s um,’ Roy started but paused for a while before continuing: ‘That’s nice.’    
  
‘Nice?!’ Courtney exclaimed. Bianca del Rio, speechless?! The time of miracles really was not over.   
  
‘Well, I thought ‘nice’ was more appropriate than telling you to drag your gorgeous ass onto a plane so I can fuck it raw after you land,’ Roy stated. Courtney’s heart skipped a beat.    
  
‘Yeah?’ she asked and chuckled. It might’ve not been the cutest of love declarations, but it definitely was something.    
  
‘Yeah,’ Roy confirmed. ‘And tell that cunt to keep his hands off of other people’s stuff.’    
  
Courtney laughed. ‘I can tell him, but he’s not likely to listen.’    
  
They ended the call with a promise to talk soon. To figure things out. To visit. Courtney turned to Willam and didn’t know whether to thank him or to punch him in the face. He grinned, as if reading her thoughts and sighed then dramatically: ‘I hope Lasky’s date is awful, so I’m not the only sad motherfucker today.’    
  
Courtney chuckled and shook her head, and then she heard it…    
  
‘Willam?’    
  
‘Hm?’   
  
‘I think the shower’s still on…’   



End file.
